Don't Leave Me Alone
by TheAwezumcherrysempai
Summary: HetaOni PruHun story. Human names used. Gilbert and the others head to the mansion, leaving Liz, who recently broke up with Roderick. When something happens to Gil, Hungary worries for she never told him her true feelings about him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Okay, before I begin I just want to say that is a HetaOni-ish type PruHun ^^"If you watched HetaOni (or even played it like I did) then you kind of get what's going to happen… and if you don't… well go look up HetaOni and watch all the available parts…*hands you tissues* You'll probably cry although I never did.**

* * *

"Hey, you know there's a mansion at the top of the World Summit? I say we go there. I heard it's haunted…" I heard Gilberts voice from across the hall. I scowled him, "Oh please, only someone as ignorant as you are would go in a Haunted House." I cried. Gilbert darted his eyes over to where I was sitting. "Excuse me frau, but I think you mean _'awesome' _instead of ignorant." He boasted, "I shouldn't be one to talk you man-girlie~" he laughed. I stared to get annoyed. My skillet lay on my petticoat when I sat in the chair; I grabbed it and gave him a good whack on the head. "Behave you arrogant twit." I mumbled as I watched him curse to the air on the ground. "O-Ow….." he whined rubbing his head. His brother, Ludwig, sighed in disappointment. (Something he does a lot)

"H-Haunted…?" I heard the weak whispers of Matthew sitting a few chairs down from me. I smiled at him, "Don't worry Mattie, he's probably making the whole thing up." I scoffed at Gilbert. Gilbert sighed in rage, "No! I am not making it up! You're just too _chicken _to accept the fact." He mumbled. I glared at him and held the skillet up. "Do you want me to hit you again?" I threatened. His eyes grew wide and shook his head in a fast paced fashion. "N-NO." he cried. I snickered, and told Matthew there wasn't anything to worry about because no one was going to come with him anyway. "Hey I'll go!" I heard a voice. I turned in my chair to see who it was.

It was Feliciano, and he seemed pretty bubbly about it for a scared Italian man… "Veh~ Can I come Gil?" he smiled. "No Feliciano, you can't go with him it's dangerous just to be alone with him for at least fifteen minutes…" I heard Ludwig's voice two seats down. "Aw~" sighed Feli, disappointed. "Nonsense you can come too West!" cried Gilbert. I sighed. "There are no such things as haunted houses, but if you insist I guess." Ludwig responded. I shot up from my seat. "NO WAY, NOT YOU TOO!?" I yelled, almost startling everyone in the hall. Roderick groaned, as expected because Gilbert gets on his nerves a lot.

"Yay~ you're coming too!" cheered Feli. "Ja, only because I don't trust **this**." responded Ludwig pointed to Gilbert. "Can Kiku come with us too~?" asked Feli. "I guess I don't know if he'd like that kind of stuff." said Ludwig, getting up to look for him. "Yeah you all are coming! See Lizzy~" sneered Gilbert, pissing me off. "How many times do I have to tell you only my friends call me 'Liz' or 'Lizzy' and you are definitely not my friend." I cried. He laughed, "Aw and what are you going to do about it?" he mocked. I grabbed onto the handle of the skillet and planted one right on his face.

"OW! MEIN AWESOME FACE!" he yelled, his face all bloody. I rolled my eyes, Ludwig face-palmed, and Feli frowned and handed him a wet towel. Kiku was eating sushi talking to Alfred in the corner of the room when Ludwig walked up to him. "Oh, Hi!" cried Alfred. "Hello, can I talk to Kiku for a minute?" asked Ludwig. Alfred smiled, "Sure man go ahead~" he answered as he walked away to go talk to his brother, Arthur. "Hey Ludwig, what do you want?" Kiku politely asked. "I was wondering, Gilbert has this stupid rumor that-"started Ludwig but Gilbert stopped him and insisted it wasn't a rumor and there really was a mansion at the top of the World Summit, but Ludwig ignored him and went on. "Okay, anyway… he wants to go to this place, and so does Feliciano but I don't want him breaking anything so I'm going with them, do you want to come too?" he explained. Kiku hesitated, "Oh, sure I don't mind." he responded. Ludwig nodded, "Okay great! I think it's just the four of us then unless Gilbert said anything stupid to Francis or Antonio, or if Lovino wants to come with his brother, then that would be seven of us…"

"Oh, well Antonio couldn't make it, so it would be six, and Lovino hates you, so it's probably five, or something." said Kiku. "True," nodded Ludwig, "I don't see why he hates me I didn't do anything to him." He wondered, in fact he always wondered why he sweared at him all the time. They first met too, which made it a little strange, I guess he's the type of person who hates people for no reason, although he's really nice to the girls… I saw him help Lily in the library yesterday, and he helped me make a nice tomato dish a few weeks ago. (I had to convince Roderick to eat it because he refused at first) He really is a nice guy, just not to Ludwig apparently.

Gilbert walked over (with the help of Feli because the whack to his face made him dizzy for a few minutes) to them and turned, "So you guys with the awesome me?" he asked. "Gil, they're right here…" said Feli as he spun Gilbert to face the two. "I knew that I'm too awesome for directions!" he cried. "So ANYWAY…yeah, we are." Said Ludwig, Kiku nodded. "Hai, I actually heard the rumors too, though I expect them to be false, it'd be nice to see if it was real or not." he said. "See, even Kiku knows about it." said Gilbert, which made me roll my eyes again. I'm just saying that no matter how many times I hear this stupid rumor I won't go no matter what they say. I have a life.

Besides, who else is going to cook and clean the dishes at Roderick's place? We live together but sometimes lately it just feels like all I am is the maid around his house. I love him, but it just feels off. We didn't… do _that thing _yet, and we rarely have meaningful conversations, because I'm busy and just can't find the time anymore. I've been thinking of moving out, but where am I supposed to go? It was tough, and I already have a nice place to stay because of Roderick, which I'm thankful for, but it's just not the same. I honestly think the only common thing we have is hating Gilbert! I laughed out loud to myself; it's funny when I think about it. If I had a penny for all the times my skillet came in contact with Gilbert's skin, I would be rich….in pennies….

"So when are we going?" I heard him from the corner. "Let's go later today." said Kiku. "Yeah good idea let's go at around 5:30ish while it's still light outside." added Ludwig, and Feli nodded. "Okay~!" he cried. I sighed, as I couldn't believe they were actually doing this. "You guys are just wasting your time!" I yelled. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You'll see Lizzy!"

"…MY NAME IS ELIZABETHA!"


	2. Chapter 2

3:30PM:

"Come on Feli let's go!" Gilbert cried, I sighed. I can't believe they were actually doing this. I got up from my chair; it was about time that I should be leaving this place. My Skillet held in my left hand in case Gilbert tried anything. I should be heading home to Roderick's; I waited in the hall for him to take us home.

"Yo Lizzy! You're waiting for someone?" I hear Alfred's voice, he's running up to me, and I smiled. "Yes, Roderick is taking me home." I respond.

"Cool, well I need someone to talk to; Arthur's fighting with Francis again." sighed Alfred. I laughed, those two, always bickering. To be honest it was pretty funny to watch. I saw Feli walk out with Gilbert, with Ludwig and Kiku at the entrance door waiting for them. "Oh hey what are those guys into?" Alfred asked, curious.

"Just some crapski about a Haunted House around the World Summit, I don't believe it but apparently that's how it goes." I explained. "I'm not going, nor do I want to. I don't trust him." I shrugged my shoulders. Alfred nodded.

"Well I would never go alone. I wouldn't go period." He shivered a little bit. I knew he was afraid of ghosts, so obviously he wouldn't make the decision to go. I have common sense, another reason not to go. "Hey, Lizzy it looks like they're leaving." said Alfred as he looked over to see the four of them walking out.

"B-Be careful Feli!" I called. Feli turned and smiled, "Don't worry I will Miss Elizabetha~!" he called as they went out of sight. I turned to Alfred, "Hey how long you think they'll last?" I ask him.

Alfred hesitated. "Well Feli, I don't think he would even go through the door!" he laughed. I couldn't help but let out a laugh because it was so true, though I don't like to hurt his feelings. I raised him when he was just a little kid, so he sometimes calls me 'Miss Elizabetha' though he can call me by my nicknames. I don't want to cause trouble with him.

"Well here comes Roddy, I should leave you two alone, you do need to get home and all, see ya!" said Alfred as he began to walk away. I turn and see Roderick coming out of the meeting room. I waved at him to get his attention. "Heyyyyyy!" I cry. He smiled. "Hey!" he cries. I waited for him to walk up to me, and then we both started walking out of the building. I was happy to finally get home, but sad at the same time because that meant chores… and the cooking and the cleaning! Well, cooking wasn't that bad, just too much cleaning gets on my nerves!

I sighed, another long day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

3:58PM:

"Do we need water?" asked Feli. Gilbert shook his head. "No, it's not like we're staying the night, we're just going to go inside and check this place out!" he answered.

"Oh, but what if I get thirsty?" he continued. "And shouldn't we have pasta when we get hungry~?"

Ludwig sighed from the other room. "No one is going to get hungry or thirsty we are going in and going out enough said." He said as Feli frowned. Kiku nodded, "Hai, we don't know what could be in there." he said. Gilbert frowned, "You guys are such scardy cats!" he cried. His brother (or 'bruder' as Ludwig called him sometimes) sighed, as he was reading a magazine. He had his cell phone in his pocket, and told everyone else to have them turned on, because you could never be too careful.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Kiku, as Gilbert nodded. "Ja." He responded. Feli smiled, it was easy to tell he was ready too. Ludwig just continued reading. "I guess." he said, "how far is this place anyway?" he asked. Gilbert pulled out a piece of paper that ended up being a map.

"Let's see... according to the map its three miles from the World Summit place!" he answered. "That doesn't seem too far." he added. Everyone nodded in agreement. "It's going to take some time to walk that far, so maybe we'll get there by 4:30 or something."

"Yeah that's true, so let's head out now." said Kiku as he headed out the door with Feli, Gil, and Ludwig.

"This better be worth it..." Ludwig mumbled.

4:15PM:

"I'm done cleaning the dishes~" I cried from the kitchen. Thank god he didn't eat that much, otherwise there would be a pile of dishes waiting to get washed, but I did the job, hopefully I get some time with Roderick, or maybe better yet, myself. I had to tend the roses in the garden, not that I mind because I love nature. I remember when I was little guarding the area I would take naps under trees all the time, sometimes doing it for the heck of it because I felt like slacking off. I heard footsteps, and I assumed it was Roderick, who else would it be?

"That's fantastic Lizzy, I don't think there is anything left for you to do here... you want to go on a walk?" he asked as he smiled. I nodded, finally something to do other than cleaning! I couldn't wait! "Y-Yes!" I cried as I hugged him. "Great let's go!" he smiled as he held my hand out the backdoor. He took the key in his pocket and locked it so no one would break in the house while we were gone. I smiled, as he held my hand as we walked through the old forest I used to play in all the time as a kid. It brings back so many memories...

"This is nice~" I smiled. "It's so beautiful out here." I added. Roderick nodded. "I know it is beautiful isn't it?" he smiled. We walked through the pond, through the woods, and stopped and rested by the fields of flowers. I had a camera in my hand and I took pictures of me and him, and everything else we came across.

_Buzz buzz buzzzz_

"Hm? Is that yours?" asked Roderick. I looked around and my phone was going off. "Oh. I suppose it is I wonder what they want." I said as I picked up my phone to see who was calling. "It's from Feli..." I said. I answered the phone. "Yes?" I asked.

"Miss Lizzy! How are you?" he asked.

"Um I'm a little busy..." I said quickly, hoping he would get the memo.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." he frowned. Oh no! I think I made him feel bad!

"N-No it's okay! What do you want?" I asked more kindly.

"We can see the mansion Miss Lizzy! It's real after all~!" he cried. My heart skipped a beat. He wasn't making it up after all... "We're about um...hey Gil how far do you think we are?" I heard him ask.

"About 30 more minutes. I think."

"Yeah we're about 30 more minutes away! I got to go~" answered Feli.

"Oh, alright be careful Feli! You put this on speaker phone okay? I want to say bye to all of you. Well...mostly all of you." I smiled, and then frowned. I hope that Gilbert doesn't do anything "/awesome/". I rolled my eyes.

"OKAY~" he cried. "...can you hear me still?" he asked. "Yes I can still hear you." I reply. "Okay we can all her you!" he cheered. I smile.

"Alright. You be careful Feli! You too Kiku! Ludwig, make sure Gilbert doesn't start a third world war..." I mumbled. Ludwig laughed, and Gilbert yelled something in German I had no clue was.

"Sie dumme erbärmlich brunette!" I heard him cry.

„Halts Maul jetzt!" I hear Ludwig yell.

„Beide von Ihnen be quiet!" Roderick cried. Then there was a silence...

"...Ja." they both sighed.

"Anyway good luck to all you guys!" I said. I could hear Gilbert snatch the phone from Feli, I scowled. "Where is my special goodbye~?" he asked.

"You aren't getting one since you're probably going to come back aren't you?" I sighed angrily.

"Don't worry Lizzy, I'll come back you'll see!"

And then he hung up the phone after that.


End file.
